Royal Valentine
by smos
Summary: Hilary doesn't have a Valentine and all she wants is to have one. But what if her Valentino takes her to more than just a date... KaiHil ONESHOT


**Royal Valentine**

**Disclaimer: **Dude, if you think I own Beyblade, you seriously need a brain surgery.

**A/n: **Hi there people! Here's a Valentine's Day first ever oneshot by me! I know it's a little late for Valentine's Day fics, but I really wanted to write this…so yeah. I hope you like it!

It was any other day. School, trainings, Tyson and Daichi eating like a pig…same old, same old. But at the same time something was different with the atmosphere. Yes, love was in the air. And what better way to spend that love than to celebrate the upcoming festival of the hearts, which means…Valentine's Day.

Everybody was all buzzing around getting ready for their Valentine. All, except one dismayed brunette.

Hilary wasn't really excited about the whole thing. She knew no one would be her Valentine. Not last year, not this year. She was just going to go solo this Valentine's. She kind of envied Mariah and Emily and other girls who had Valentines. Mariah had Rei and Emily had Max, while she had the lonely fireplace.

Hilary looked at the blue and cheerful sky. Everything was so cheerful, she couldn't stand it. How can things get to be so…so lively when she doesn't even have the reason to be lively about?

In two days it was going to be Valentine's Day, and still no one had asked her out. _Just once. Just once I'd like to get asked out._ She sighed heavily. _But no one would notice me though…especially not him. _

Her eyes landed on a certain very popular, stoic, slate and blue haired bishounen. _There is no way he would ever ask me out. _She was referring to none other than Kai Hiwatari. A.K.A. Phoenix Prince and the most wanted guy in the whole world.

Hilary never thought she would fall for a guy like him. When they first met, they never really had the finest greeting. But like every other girl in the world, she fell for him. Who wouldn't, really? Kai was cute…um…let me rephrase that. Kai was HOT.

Hilary had been crushing on him for sometime now. But it all seemed like he would never see her the way she wanted him to. Her chances were as slim as a dried twig.

"Hey, um, Kai?" Max's voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw her blond buddy come in along with Kenny. They were carrying lot of gifts they can even barely walk because of the load. "These…are…for you." Kenny panted dropping Kai's gifts on the floor. "I think their from your fan girls."

Hilary sighed. _I knew it._ Kai had a lot of fan girls. And when I mean a lot, I mean A LOT! Almost ¾ of the world's woman population swooned over him… The gifts were consisted with flowers, chocolates, valentine's cards…

Kai, who was standing on his usual spot, in his usual position, just grunted in reply. Ray smiled at his two friends. "Just put them with the rest." Ray said pointing at a huge, huge, HUGE pile of gifts, and all of them were for Kai. "Wow, Kai, you have a lot of..." Mariah sweat dropped looking at the pile of gifts that were all for him. She was struggling to find the right words to describe his crazed fan girls, "admirers…" Mariah was there sitting next to Rei and Hilary.

Max and Kenny nodded and dropped the gifts on the pile inside the dojo. Kai felt really annoyed. He never liked all those fan girls. They were like stalkers. Obsessed stalkers. He couldn't stand it! _Why couldn't they just be like Hilary! _He realized what he just thought. He knew Hilary had a crush on him, but she stayed composed. She had a lot of respect for him. Well, she didn't have much respect with Tyson but that was because they were always fighting.

He always had respect for her. He never thought of her as a fan girl, maybe that's why he was so lenient when she's around. But Kai had too much pride to admit it.

Daichi entered the dojo with an unfamiliar guy following him. "Hey, who're these for!" he gawked at the pile of gifts lying around.

"Kai's" everyone said in unison.

The short monkey glared at Kai and then began sulking. "Why does he have a lot of gifts? Where are my gifts?" Tyson rolled his eyes and then saw the guy next to him and asked for who he was. "Daichi, who's he?"

Everyone's gaze fell on the guy who entered with Daichi, "Oh, him. I don't know but Hilary, he's looking for you." Daichi said walking over to Kai's big pile of valentine gifts, "Is he your boyfriend?" Kai nearly fell of him position. _Boyfriend? _

Hilary ignored Daichi and looked at the guy closely for a few seconds then she let out a gasp, "Nicholas!" she stood up and walked over to Nicholas, "What're you doing here?"

Nicholas smiled softly at her. He had soft green locks and warm glowing eyes. Nicholas was wearing formal clothes, something that you'd find Robert and the rest of Majestics would wear. "Hello, Lady Hilary," he bowed down and took her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it causing Hilary to turn red. Everyone just watched in awe and surprise. Now, they were really convinced he was her boyfriend

"Um, h-hello…" Hilary stuttered. She could never get use to that greeting. He also did the same thing when they first met.

"Did I surprise you?" he's smile widened. "I hope you don't mind me intruding with your business, Lady Hilary, but I really wanted to see you."

Hilary could feel herself heat up. _Is it getting hot in here? Wait, he wanted to see…me…? _"Uh, no, it's no biggie…um; would you like to meet my friends?"

"I would be honored." He bowed in front of her again. Smiling, Hilary turned around to see her friends eyeing her suspiciously. "Right, um, guys! I'd like you to meet Nicholas. Nicholas, meet my friends, Tyson, Kai, Daichi, Rei, Kenny, and Mariah."

"Hi!" said Mariah and Rei.

"Hello there!" Kenny smiled.

"Yo," Max waved his hand. Kai just…grunted. _Who the heck is this guy?_

"Hey there, dude. What's up?" Tyson greeted. Nicholas looked at him confusedly before looking up at the ceiling. _It must be some kind of tradition of theirs. _Nicholas shrugged. "The ceiling is up there, are there other things I should be seeing?"

Hilary and the others looked at him weirdly as they sweat dropped. "You're not from around here, are you?" Max said.

Hilary shook her head. "Actually, Nicholas is a foreigner. He's here with his family for some kind of business meeting."

"I see, so, Nicholas, how do you like it here?" Rei asked Nicholas. Nicholas smiled.

"So far I love it here in Japan, especially when such beautiful angel," he glanced at Hilary, "is teaching me everything I need to know."

Hilary blushed. _Did he really mean that? _

Kai grunted loudly. He didn't like the way he was flirting with her. _Who the hell does he think he is!_ Nicholas faced Hilary, "I do not have much time. My parents will be looking for me, but I would you to take this gift before I go." He took something out of his suit and handed it to Hilary with care.

Hilary blinked as she suppressed a gasp looking at the thing he gave her. It was a small and the most beautiful shell she has ever seen, it seemed to glimmer with the light. "Oh, Nicholas…I don't know what to say…it's lovely…"

"A shell?" Daichi's voice sprang from nowhere a little amused making Hilary pop a vein on her head. He was about to take the shell away from Hilary when she closed her palm and took it away from his reach.

"I must go now, my fair lady. Until we meet again." He bowed and kissed her hand once more. He gave the others a smile and a bow before heading out the door.

"He was…nice." Max smiled sheepishly, sweat dropping.

"And weird," Tyson said bluntly.

Nicholas went in his car; a man was in there waiting for him. "So how was it?" the man asked as Nicholas went in.

"She has accepted the first gift of kindness." Nicholas smiled brightly. "She is the one I have chosen."

The man nodded, "Then everything else will follow as it should…" he nodding as signaled the driver to start the car, and then it drove off through the streets.

Kai glared at where Nicholas was standing; he didn't trust him at all. It was a little suspicious. He just came out of thin air and then gives Hilary some gift? _Really suspicious, if you ask me… _

"What was that about?" he heard Tyson ask the brunette. Hilary walked back to where she sat, "I don't know…" she said blankly.

"Wow, Hilary that was sweet of him, not to mention cute! How did you meet him?"

Hilary smirked slyly at her, "One man's not enough, Mariah?" The pink haired neko-jin blushed. "Aw, come on I would never cheat on Rei, now tell me!" she gave her boyfriend a sweet smile.

"Yeah, Hilary, how did you get to meet such a weird guy?" Daichi said eating one of the boxes of chocolate Kai had. Tyson looked at Daichi's box of chocolates and snatched it away from him. "Hey!" Daichi cried in outrage. "That's mine!"

"It isn't now…" Tyson teased as he ran; Daichi ran after him with rage. Hilary felt another vein appear as she clenched her fist. "So…annoying," she muttered.

"Nicholas seems like a nice guy, where did you meet him?" Kenny asked sitting down beside Hilary.

"Well…" Hilary smiled as she thought of the day she met Nicholas.

_**:Flashback:**_

Hilary walked down the sidewalk on her way back home. She was on her way home from Tyson's dojo, but first she had to stop at the supermarket to get some shopping done for her mom.

She turned in one corner but then…

Bump.

She bumped into someone causing her to fall on the ground. "Ouch, hey watch where you're going!" she bellowed as she looked up. A guy with green hair and was about her age was panting; he looked like he had been running from someone.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he stretched out a hand to help her. Hilary took it. "Thanks." Hilary said, she was about to say something else when she heard yelling from behind them. Hilary turned her head and saw men in black suits, which seemed to be running towards her. "What is-" she wasn't able to continue her sentence when the guy tug her arm and pulled her towards the alley. He instantly covered her mouth with his hand to keep her silent. _What is going on here! _

"Shush," he whispered as the men in black came closer.

He pinned her to the wall with his hand still firm on her mouth. Hilary wasn't sure what was happening. _Who is this guy? _She could feel him tense up. _Are they after him? _Hilary, who was afraid out of her wits, decided to stay silent until the men in black suit ran past the alley they were in.

The guy with green hair relaxed and took his hand off her mouth. The guy sighed. "That was close."

"Hey, were they after you?" she asked suddenly; her curiosity well welling up. The guy with green hair looked at her, "You could say that… Thank you for not screaming."

"Why were they after you?"

"They were my bodyguards…they wouldn't leave me alone…" he smiled sheepishly,

"Bodyguards? Whoa." Hilary gapped. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The green guy shook his head obediently. Hilary sighed, "Well, I'm Hilary, do you know your way around town?"

He smiled thankfully and shook his head again. "I am Nicholas Rupert Renale" he bowed and took Hilary's hand, which caught her by surprise, and kissed it, "Nice to meet you."

Hilary blushed, "Um, it's nice to meet you too. Anyway, do you want me to show you around town? You won't get anywhere with you're living tails after you." Hilary kind of felt sorry for him. He has a lot of bodyguards stalking him around. Besides, he seemed nice enough. She thought she might as well do him a favor. _This guy must be really rich to have a lot of bodyguards around him…_

"Living tails?" besides the guy seems like to ignorant to be left alone. Hilary sweat dropped when Nicholas walked over to a sleeping drunk at the alley and began poking the drunk's head. "Why is this man lying on the ground?"

"Um, N-Nicholas…I don't think you should be doing that…" she stuttered as the drunk began to wake. She gulped. _Apparently, this guy is way too ignorant!_

_**:End of Flashback:**_

"So you met him when he was being chased by his own bodyguards?" Kenny asked Hilary, shocked. Hilary nodded. "_And_ you got chased by a cranky drunk?"

"I wonder why he gave you this shell." Mariah said examining the shell as she held it up against the light.

"Beats me… He's not from around here, so I guess it's kind of their tradition to give shells to people when they escape their own private bodyguards, accidentally bump into a person who was on their way to the mall, and then get them involved by hiding the person in an alley, and that person shows them around an unfamiliar town _after _they get chased by a crazy drunk." Hilary stated rolling her eyes. She stood up and stuffed the shell in her pocket. "Well, guys, I think I should get going now, it's getting late."

Her friends all bid her goodbye. Hilary waved goodbye and left. Dinner was about to be severed and Tyson and Daichi raced to the kitchen. The rest walked in as well, except for Kai. He wanted to stay outside a little bit. "Hey Kai? Aren't you coming?" Rei asked him.

"Hn." He grunted. Rei nodded, understanding him and went inside but stopped in mid-step when he remembered something, "Oh, by the way Kai, Valentine's Day is almost here, are you going to ask her to be your Valentine?"

Kai looked at Rei quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that you should ask _her_ before someone else does. Don't wait for her wedding day." He joked making a point and went inside. Kai grunted. _What is Kon talking about? _Kai already knew who Rei was referring to as 'her', but he doesn't feel anything for her…or does he…?

_Hilary…_

**The next day**

The next day Hilary was as down as ever. There was only one day left until Valentine's Day, and suitors were zero. It would be really cool if she went out with Kai… _Oh, who am I kidding! He will never ask me out! If you ask me, he sees me as the bossy tag-along bitch! _This frustrated her even more.

Hilary was on her way to Tyson's dojo, she was about to leave her house when an unexpected visitor was at her door step. "Nicholas!" Hilary said, shocked, "Good morning, how…how did you know where I live?"

"Good morning, Lady Hilary," he smiled and kissed her hand – again. _Boy, this is becoming a routine…_ "I came here to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with me…"

Hilary smiled. She was on her way to Tyson's but since Nicholas wasn't from around here, she should at least show some hospitality. "Oh, no problem. It's a nice day out. Actually, I was about to go to Tyson's would you like to come along?" Nicholas nodded smiling widely.

"Hilary, who's at the door?" someone called from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's just my friend mom!" Hilary called back. She faced her guest with a smile, "My mom. Would you like to meet her? I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Nicholas felt himself blush, _Her mother? _"It would be an honor,"

Hilary led him to the kitchen. A woman with hair as brown as Hilary's was there preparing breakfast. "Hey, mom, I'd like you to meet my new friend. His name is Nicholas. He's from out of town."

Hilary's mom smiled at the green haired teen, "Hello, I'm Hilary's mother; it's nice to meet your acquaintance, Nicholas." Nicholas walked over to Hilary's mom and took her hand, "It's an honor to finally meet Hilary's lovely mother." He kissed and as he bowed.

"Oh my," Hilary's mother said, flattered. Hilary smirked. She checked her watch and decided that it was time to leave. Besides, she couldn't wait to see Kai…uh…the boys…

"Okay, c'mon Nicholas! Let's go to Ty's dojo!" Nicholas followed Hilary out the door and the duo walked toward Tyson's dojo. Hilary taught Nicholas about all kinds of stuff about their country all through the way. Hilary was exceptionally glad that Nicholas was a fast learner, unlike Tyson…

All day, the boys spent their time practicing, and all day Nicholas and Hilary hang out together. And a two-toned beyblader was getting a bit jealous with the whole thing. Hilary hasn't talked to him ever since they got there. It wasn't like they had a conversation that lasted longer than five minutes but Kai was beginning to feel neglected.

"Hilary, I must get going now" Nicholas said, Kai unconsciously sighed with relief. _Finally, he's leaving! _"But before I go, I have a gift for you… would you accept this feather? I want to thank you for letting me meet your mother." He took a small feather from his suit. Hilary sweat dropped. "A feather…? For me? Uh, thanks…I think."

_Another gift? _Kai eyed the gift. _He's not really serious! _It was surely not normal. A feather? Please! Nicholas could have done better than that! Kai was sure Hilary would he could give Hilary a much better gift if he wanted to! So does he?

Nicholas smiled with gratitude and left after saying goodbye to his new friends. Mariah walked over to Hilary "That was weird. A feather? If he wanted to ask you out for Valentine's Day, couldn't he just give you a box of chocolates?"

"He gave you another gift?" Hiro said as he came in the dojo to check on Tyson and the rest. Tyson had told him all about Nicholas seeing at how Tyson's mouth can blab.

"I think you should give it back." Kai said from a near by tree.

"What!" Hilary said.

"I agree with Kai, if you keep receiving stuff from him, you might send him the wrong idea." Hiro lectured. Hilary pouted. "I don't know…it's just a feather and a shell, its just stuff you can find…you know…at the beach…"

"Hn, maybe…but it could mean something else." Kai said. Was he insisting on it?

"Oh c'mon, it's a feather! It's nothing serious!" Hilary said rolling her eyes. _It's not like you care, anyway!_

Nicholas walked out of the dojo and took out his phone. "Yes, hello? It's me…yes…" he said in through the receiver, "yes, she accepted the feather and she introduced me to her mother…it's getting serious now…"

"Ah, I'm so bored!" Tyson whined, "Maybe I should get myself some food!" he walked in the kitchen. Daichi, who was lying on the grass, shot up. "Food! Tyson, wait for me!"

Rei shook his head in disbelief, "All they think about is food!"

He and Kai were battling each other, while Max refereed, and Kenny took data, which left Hilary and Mariah. The two girls were having one of their girl talks. "I think that Nicholas guy likes you, Hil!" the pinkette shrieked.

"Oh come on, Mariah. He was just being grateful." Hilary reasoned out, blushing.

Mariah looked at her with a look that said 'You are so naïve!' "Right… Anyway, Hilary, would you…uh" she blushed, "h-help me prepare for my date tomorrow?"

Hilary looked at her with a smirk. _So Rei asked her out! _"Sure, no problem." Mariah beamed at her and started babbling about how excited she was about her date with Rei. Hilary wasn't a bit surprised. The two had been together for sometime.

The brunette wasn't entirely listening to Mariah's gibber, instead she watch the most amazing guy she knew beybattle.

For Hilary, they were worlds apart. He was so confident, so cool. While she's so…not. It saddens her that he couldn't see him the way she sees him, thus the lamenting of her uneventful lovelife begins.

She was interrupted from it, though, when someone came in with Gramps. "Hey, lil' dudette! There's a package for you!" Gramps called snapping Hilary out of her thoughts. Gramps entered the dojo with a huge flat box in hand. The box was wrapped around a peach cover and a pink ribbon. On top of the box was a single red rose. "I think you have a serious Valentino after you," he gave Hilary a wink as he gave her the box.

Hilary blushed looking at the nicely wrapped box. Her friends huddled towards her, curious to see what's in the box. "Wow, Hil…I wonder what it is…" Mariah said in awe.

"Open it!" Daichi yelled with excitement. Hilary nodded and opened the mysterious box. She pulled of the lip and her eyes went wide when she saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She gasped in amazement. "Oh my god…"

Mariah was as astonish as her, "That, is…gorgeous…"

Hilary nodded taking the dress out of the box. It was a red Venus dress with golden embroidery. On the single strap of the dress was a long lace that stopped on her forearm. Hilary just couldn't seem to shut her mouth close. "This is beautiful!" she shrieked. Kenny agreed, "Who's it from?"

Kai came closer. He surely wanted to hear who. If it was a guy, he'd gladly show him a piece of his mind. His anticipated question was answered by Rei. The neko-jin took a card from the box and read what it said out loud. "It says: Lady Hilary, I hope you accept this gift, with all my heart, Prince Nicholas…"

Hilary practically dropped the dress she was holding so dearly, "P-p-prince… N-Nicholas…?"

Silence…

"Whoa." was all they could say.

Kai grunted and sat under a tree as he put his hands behind his head.

Max was the first to break the silence. "Wow that is so cool!"

"Yeah, who would've thought that Nicholas was a prince!" Tyson agreed.

"And that is a beautiful dress…" Kenny said, nodding.

"Whoa, so Nicholas is a prince!" Rei said staring at the dress.

"You're like Cinderella, or something!" Daichi chirped like a little kid he is, "Our teacher told us a story about that."

"Yeah, and all he needs to do now is ask you to a ball!" Mariah said excitedly.

And as if on cue, Gramps came back to the dojo with a man following him, wearing the weirdest robe they have ever seen. The man was holding a pillow, and it had a small envelop on it. "Hey, um, dudette, this strange dude is looking for you…"

Everyone was speechless…

Too dumbstruck to even comment on anything…

The man walked over to Hilary and bowed, "From Prince Nicholas Rupert Renale" he announced placing the pillow he was holding in front of her. Hilary blinked as she took the envelope on the pillow. The man bowed again and went out of the dojo.

"O-okay…weird guy." Gramps stated walking out the dojo.

Hilary opened the envelope hastily. All of her insides we're heating up! "It's an invitation to a party tomorrow…at the embassy!"

"So…GO!" Mariah said. She was just as excited as Hilary! It's not everyday a prince asks you to a party!

"Yeah…" a smile creeping on her face.

"Hilary, you'd look good on that dress!"

"Give it back," ordered Kai. Everyone looked at him.

"What!"

"Hiro told you not to take anything from Nicholas again." Kai said sternly. "If you accept that he'll get the wrong massage."

"Aw, can't I just give him back the shell and the feather and I keep the dress?" Hilary smiled hopefully. Kai glared at her.

"Yeah, Hil, Hiro did say that." Max said.

"It's a shame that you have to return it. But it'll be okay, even though it's the prettiest, most expensive looking dress you'd wear in you're entire life." Daichi said trying to comfort her.

It wasn't helping. Hilary glared at Daichi, "Do you want me to put you in the box as well?" Hilary pouted, "I'm going to the party!" she decided "Finally, someone is asking me out! And a prince! Can you believe that!"

Tyson took the dress and held it up; "It is a really beautiful dress, if I was a girl I'd…" he stopped realizing what he was saying. He looked at his friends who was looking at him strangely, "Uh…I'm not even going to finish that sentence." He handed Hilary back the dress, his cheeks heating up.

"Right…" Hilary said, "Anyway, I'm going to that party tomorrow!" her ruby eyes flashed elatedly. Kai sighed. He was the only one he didn't seem to be excited about Hilary's Valentine fairytale. Rei looked at Kai, who was still in an 'I don't care position.' But deep down inside him, his insides were yelling with jealousy and were really hoping she wouldn't go. But alas, he didn't mutter a word to her.

Hilary noticed Kai didn't comment on her decision, and it kind of hurt her. _He doesn't care…_

**Valentine's Day –**

Hilary was all settled and prepared, she was really excited. At last, someone asked her out! Although she silently wished that Kai had, but she couldn't let that get in the way. Nicholas was a nice guy and she really liked him.

Hilary wore the dress that Nicholas had given her. "Wow, this is so cool!" she was riding a huge grand limo that was going to take her to the party. Hilary gasped as a huge building appeared in her line of vision. "OMG!" she shrieked with excitement. The driver smiled at her and looked at her through the mirror.

"It is pretty, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah," she nodded in awe.

"There is a more beautiful place than that…but don't worry you will be going there soon."

Hilary looked at the driver confusedly, but didn't have the chance to ask when the limo pulled over and the door was opened. Hilary smiled as she entered the building.

As she entered the door, all eyes were on her. She felt her cheeks heat up and she felt really self-conscious. _Nicholas, where are you! _

Just in the nick of time, Nicholas appeared in the most stunning outfit fit for a prince. He walked over to her, people making way for him. "I'm glad you came." He smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" Hilary asked bluntly.

Nicholas smiled sheepishly, "You didn't ask…" Hilary hung her head as a huge sweat drop appeared.

Nicholas stretched out a hand. "Shall we go?" Hilary nodded. Suddenly eight huge men walked over to them. Four were carrying a chair by their shoulders, so did the other four.

Hilary's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" four men bent down in front of her as if to let her sit on the chair they were carrying.

Nicholas smiled as he helped Hilary sit on the chair. Once Hilary was in place, Nicholas sat on his. And the two groups of men carried they to the ballroom.

"ANNOUNCING PRINCE NICHOLAS RUPERT RENALE AND HIS BRIDE TO BE, LADY HILARY!" a person announced as they both entered the ballroom.

Hilary's eyes widened in terror.

"Hey, dudes, is Hilary on a date with her weird valentino?" Gramps asked Tyson, Kai, and Daichi. They were the only ones left in the dojo. Rei was on a date with Mariah, and Max was on a date with Emily. And Kenny was at their shop helping his parents.

Kai felt irritated about the idea of Hilary out with Nicholas, but he didn't know why. This was not one of his best days, that's for sure. Not only was Hilary out on a date; he was also left alone with two of the most annoying people in the world!

"Yeah," Tyson shrugged with boredom. He suggested on the idea of spying on either Max or Rei's date but Hiro just had to kill the fun, so there was nothing left to do.

"That's good, as long as she returned the dress and the two other gifts." Hiro said fixing his tie, since he was preparing for his own date with some girl.

"Why? What's the big deal with that dress?" Daichi asked lazily lying on the dojo.

"I did a research on Nicholas's country and found out a lot of interesting things, especially towards tradition!"

"Interesting? Like what?" Kai asked from the corner, obviously hiding from his fangirls who were outside waiting for him to come out and ambush him.

"Like what Nicholas did to Hilary." He started combing his hair, "When you accept a shell, a feather, and a dress, it is a promise to be married!"

Tyson sat up in surprise, but didn't say anything. Kai shot up from where he was sitting, eyes wide. _Married? _"What?"

"If Hilary didn't return that dress and was on her way to that party, she would be on her way to her own wedding by now! And if you ask me, she doesn't even know it!" Hiro laughed, "so, how do I look?" he asked turning back to face the boys but all he saw was the dust left behind.

"Guys?" he asked and looked at his grandfather questioningly. Gramps just shrugged blankly and went back on what he was doing.

"Where are we going!" Daichi whined as Tyson dragged him around.

"We are going to warn Hilary!" Tyson said running as fast as he could to keep up with Kai's running pace and at the same time, running for his dear life as Kai's crazed fangirls ran after them. "Kai wait up!"

Kai was running like mad, Tyson could barely keep up. He didn't want Hilary to get married! "Next time, Kai, tone down you're pretty boy attitude okay? I'm going to die because of it!" Tyson yelled through a background of crazy screaming girls asking to go out with Kai.

Kai didn't listen; he had only one thing in mind. And that is to stop Hilary's wedding. But first, he had to get away from his fangirls.

His fangirls were gaining in and was about to stampede and crush on Tyson and Daichi.

"AHHH! KAI! DON"T LET HIM GET AWAY! I STILL HAVE TO GO OUT WITH HIM!" they heard a fangirl scream.

Kai sighed as he took a steep turn around a corner. He grabbed Tyson and Daichi hid behind a building. The three panting boys stayed silent until they were sure those crazy girls were gone. "Oh man, that was close!" Tyson said panting. Daichi nodded and stood up. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's go crash Hilary's wedding!" Tyson agreed. He and Daichi started to walk happily down an alley path. Kai sighed heavily. "Hey brainiacs, do you even know where it is?"

Tyson and Daichi blinked. "You mean you don't know?"

Kai sighed again. "We've been running around in circles!" Tyson cried. "I almost got killed by your stupid fangirls just for nothing!"

Daichi struggled for the word, "uh…I think I heard Hilary say it was at the em…em…emaressy!"

Tyson and Kai sweat dropped, "Emessay, idiot!" Tyson corrected.

Kai's sweat drop grew larger. What did he do to get stuck with such imbeciles? What the heck is and emessay! _Emessay? Wait! Embassy! Yes! The Embassy!_

Without a second thought Kai sprinted towards the embassy. Daich and Tyson blinked but nonetheless ran after him.

Hilary felt numb. "BRIDE TO BE!" she suddenly shrieked standing up from the chair, momentarily forgetting that she was being carried causing her to loose balance. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAAA!" The men struggled to keep her steady as Nicholas and his adviser worriedly scrambled to catch her.

It was too late. Hilary fell of the chair, but before she could hit the ground, she grabbed the curtains to prevent her fall, making her swing around, hanging in mid air. "AHHHHHH!" Hilary screamed as the curtain swung itself wildly from side to side. People scrambled worriedly after her from the ground.

Hilary let go of the curtain, hoping to land on something soft. The men who were carrying her chair caught her back in place on her chair. In Hilary's vision things were messed up. "Oh man," she muttered getting back her focus. The people and Nicholas relaxed knowing that their future princess was now okay and safe.

"Hilary, are you okay?" Nicholas asked.

"I think so…"

"Good! Then the wedding will continue!" Nicholas's adviser said clapping his hands as he ordered the people to continue with the celebration. Hilary's stomach did a summersault. _WEDDING! I can't get married now! I wanted to get asked out on a date! Not get married!_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up!" Hilary called, "I can't get married!"

A gasp was heard from the crowd. "But you accepted the gifts." Nicholas said.

"Yeah, so?"

"From where I come from, if you accept a shell, a feather, and a dress, it is a promise to be married." Nicholas said.

Hilary felt like fainting. "Look, Nicholas, dude, if I knew that it was a wedding arrangement, I wouldn't have accepted it."

Nicholas was disappointed as what it showed from his features. "But the wedding will continue! You cannot break the law, or else we will have to behead you!" Nicholas's adviser said.

Hilary gulp, "B-behead?" she clutched her neck. _How did I get into this mess? Why didn't I listen to Kai! KAI HELP!_

"Now, don't be hasty Clayton." Nicholas said.

"But you're majesty, it is the law!" the Clayton guy said. Nicholas nodded thoughtfully and smiled sadly at Hilary. "But isn't there any other alternative to get her out of the punishment?" Nicholas sounded pleading. He didn't want Hilary to be beheaded. She was his good friend.

Clayton thought for a while. Hilary bit her lip hoping for a solution. "There is something, but I highly doubt it."

"Okay, tell us." Nicholas said.

"It is only when the chosen maiden already has her own betrothed or if she is already is in a relationship with someone else then she is free to go." Adviser Clayton recalled facing Hilary.

That was it. Hilary was done for! She doesn't have a boyfriend obviously! She was going to die! She could either marry Nicholas at a young age or get her head cut off from where it was placed. _KAIIII! HELLLPPPP! _

Nicholas smiled sadly at Hilary as if contemplating on the idea, but it was useless. They both knew Hilary wasn't in some kind of relationship. Nicholas understood why Hilary couldn't marry him. She didn't know what it the gifts meant and he was sure someone else was on her heart.

"She is already in a relationship!" someone yelled, his voice echoing through the room from across the room. All heads turned. Standing by the door was Kai with a confident smirk.

"Kai!" Hilary said in surprise but still she was glad he showed up.

Tyson and Daichi showed up from behind Kai. Both were panting like hell. Hilary felt relived they were there! She looked over behind them and saw guards come running towards Kai and Tyson and Daichi.

The guards caught them but Clayton ordered them to release them. "Release them!" Clayton ordered, "You say she is in a relationship?" Clayton asked Kai.

Nicholas felt relieved. Her friends were there to bail her out! Hilary on the other hand, was confused. _I'm in a relationship? _

Kai nodded. "If she is, then who is he?"

Hilary fidgeted a little. Who was he going to reason out? _Oh god, please don't let him say Tyson! _

"Tyson!" Daichi's voice sprang.

"WHAT!" Hilary fell back in her chair, she needed air. AIR!

"Don't hog all the food!" Daichi continued.

_Food? _Hilary opened her eyes weakly and saw Tyson and Daichi sneak towards the table filled with food. She sighed with relief.

"Who is she in relation with?" Nicholas asked this time, wanting to know who he was. Hilary held her breath, biting her lip as she prayed that Kai wouldn't say it was Tyson.

"I am." Kai's well known smirk appeared. Hilary shot up from the chair blinking and waiting for the processing in her mind to finish. _What is he saying?_

"Really? Can you prove it?" Clayton played coyly at Kai.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Hilary stiffened. _What is Kai doing? Prove what? _

Nicholas just looked intently at Kai. He wasn't sure if Kai was telling the truth. And there was only one way to know for sure… "Kiss her," Nicholas stated.

"Say what?" Hilary hissed. Kai's eyes widened a little surprised by the prince's proposition but calmed as his smirk grew bigger. He began walking toward Hilary. Hilary's heart stopped. _He just cannot be serious!_

The men lowered Hilary chair letting her get off of it. Hesitantly, Hilary walked towards Kai. "What the heck are you doing?" she hissed when she got in front of him. He smirked. "Bailing you out."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry for getting you in this mess."

"Hn." He grunted; his smirk still in place. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. He cupped her chin with his other hand.

_Oh god! _Hilary's breath hitched when his face came closer. _He's really going to do this!_

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He murmured before catching her lips with his. Hilary's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! Kai was actually KISSING HER! It took Hilary a few seconds to let it all process in her mind, but kissed him back in no time flat.

Clayton and Nicholas were convinced that they were together, especially when it took them a while…a really long while to part.

"Wow," Hilary managed to let out as they parted. Kai smirked.

"Hn. You have proved to us and thus, the wedding will not continue! But the party will!" all at once everybody began dancing as the music began to play again.

Nicholas stepped down from his chair and walked over Kai and the dazed Hilary. Nicholas nodded in understanding. "I am sorry, Lady Hilary. I didn't tell you about the promise of marriage. In my country, I guess we just believe in marriage at first sight."

Hilary laughed lightly as the music changed. "You're so sweet."

"Even if we don't get married, you will always be a princess to me." Nicholas said to Hilary. Kai was getting sick of the flirting, he needed to end it. "May I have this dance?" Nicholas asked Hilary. She was about to take it when Kai wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her closer to him.

"Hn, she's going to dance with me." He said.

Nicholas nodded and bowed before leaving.

"So did you really mean that?" Hilary asked Kai curiously.

Kai looked at her questioningly as they both started dancing. "You know, about me being your..." she blushed, "your…girlfriend?"

Kai smirked and tightened his grip on her. "What do you think?" he kissed her once more which confirmed her question.

**A/n: **Yes, corny, I know. So kill me! It's my first oneshot so I apologize if it is a bit fast paced or whatever flaw there is in this fic. As long as you review, I'll be okay. Oh, and Happy Valentine's everybody!


End file.
